Kiba's Turn
by Jinxed22
Summary: Now it's Kiba's turn. He's the one that needs to save the day, but when this new girl moves in the block and distracts him from his task...what will happen? Who is she? Could she help? Or should somthing like this be left behind...
1. Kiba's side

**Please comment! Hope you enjoy this, if your wondering who the charector is, visit my profile and find the hint~ Hope you enjoy, comment, critique, flame...whatever!**

* * *

><p>Kiba yawned and woke up, his sheets spread over his bed and a wet patch of drool next to his head. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Something heavy was lying over his legs and he blinked his gaze fuzzy. This thing moved and gave him a lick over his face. Then he realized it was Akamaru, his ever faithful dog. He gave the white dog a scratch and got out of his bed, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked around; no-one was awake at the moment. Shrugging, he took some cereal out the cupboard and milk out the fridge. Another usual day at training, with his lovable team; the shy Hinata and the un-talkative Shino, they were lucky they had him to talk up for them.<p>

He grabbed his bag and walked out the front door, shouting a goodbye to his parents. He felt a nose in his hand and gave Akamaru another pet.

"What is it boy?" He asked the dog. Akamaru gave a whine and Kiba looked up, his eyes widened and a crimson glow spread over his cheeks. He blinked and kept walking, shy for the first time in his life maybe.

"Who was that?" He asked the dog. Akamaru shrugged slightly and padded on, Kiba hurried to join him but looked back at the girl for a moment. She turned around and saw him, and he opened his mouth to say something. Then shut it quickly, she didn't want anything to do with him, did she? The girl gave a small wave of her hand and disappeared inside; Kiba followed her with his eyes then felt a tug on his arm, tripping him over.

"Hey watch it!" He cursed. He looked up and saw Naruto, the blonde kid from team seven. "Oh…Hi Naruto," Kiba said, standing up and dusting his pants down, Naruto sighed and pushed him again.

"Who was that?" He asked, nodding at the house. Kiba opened his mouth to answer, when Naruto rolled his eyes. "She's ugly anyway. Come on!" Kiba growled she wasn't ugly; she was about the hottest girl that lived around this dull area.

Kiba sighed and followed Naruto, not his usual bouncy self. He walked over to his team and sighed again, Hinata picked up on his mood.

"Kiba-kun? Are you alright?" She asked softly, touching his shoulder. Kiba nodded, he imagined the new girl touching his shoulder like Hinata did…what was she like? What clan was she in? Did she have a clan? What was her name? He thought. Millions of questions boggling his mind…he looked at Hinata, who was looking at him. "Kiba…I-I asked y-you a question…" she said, trailing off like she had hurt his feelings or something. Kiba shook his head,

"just…I just don't feel to well…" he said. He realized he didn't really, his stomach felt sore and sick. His head ached and every muscle in his body felt weak and tired. "I…I just gotta sit down" he said, looking around and sitting down at the nearest bench. He groaned softly and held his hands in his head. What was wrong with him?

Another hand poked his shoulder, he growled, telling whoever it was to back. Away. The person tapped his shoulder again, now he knew it wasn't Hinata, Shino or Naruto. Or anyone else that knew his warning growl…which was everyone. Unless they were choosing to ignore it; which they were since he felt there new move. He jumped out of the seat, holding to sound of his aching cheek. He saw Sasuke and sighed. Wait. Sasuke? Since when did Sasuke slap people that weren't Naruto?

"Oi, Kiba." Sasuke said coolly, his voice calm and…mockingly. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kiba blinked, this wasn't Sasuke…he shook up and shook him violently. "

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE?" He yelled. Sasuke pushed him over and Kiba yelped, a pain ebbing at his back.

"This is me." Sasuke hissed. "Just 'cause I don't usally talk to you it doesn't mean it's someone else. But really, you've got Hinata, Shino and Naruto worried," he said. "This leaves me worried, 'cause it means Naruto won't fight properly. And that's just boring. So tell." Sasuke said, still coolly. Kiba sighed and stood up again, but sat down. His leg's wobbling.

"I don't know what's wrong" he said truthfully. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, letting him continue. "I really…I mean there was this new girl living on the street now, erm…I had cereal this morning maybe the milk was off? Naruto pushed him over on the way here…" he said. Looking at his grazed elbow, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's the chick Kiba," he declared. Still not finished, "you're scared of her" he said. Kiba blinked at Sasuke, was a straight face, he replied dully.

"I'm not scared of a girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"It's a new type of scared," he said. "You'll figure it out soon enough." And with that, he left, letting Kiba worry about who this girl was.

He couldn't be scared of a girl. It was a girl, not any different from Hinata or Sakura…but maybe she was. Maybe. NO. Kiba's mind exploded, that was impossible…he couldn't have a…a crush on her? Could he?


	2. Hana's side

Hana, the young girl walked into her house and looked around. Boxes were stacked everywhere and she trudged upstairs, opening the door to her new, freshly painted bedroom. She groaned and walked over to the window, looking out it to see they brown haired guy laying on the ground with a blonde over him. There was also the big white dog. She sighed and closed the white curtains, walking over and laying on her bed. She sighed and picked up a photo, a tear trickling down her cheek. She put the photo face down on her bed and groaned as her mother called.

"Hana!" She said her voice bright and cheerful…how could she be happy at a time like this? She got of her bed and walked downstairs, sitting at the table.

"What?" She answered finally, her voice sad. Her mother tutted at her, "go for a walk, and make some friends or something" she said. Hana nodded, and walked outside, giving the door an extra loud slam. She walked outside and down to the park, maybe she would bump into that boy again…just maybe. The park was lively, people were wandering around. The town was too happy. She sat on a bench and looked around; a man came and sat next to her, a little too close.

She stood up and started to walk away, he just followed.

"Stop it…" she said desperately, turning down another street. She heard a noise from the guy and he blinked at her, his eyes dark. He was about a year or two older than her. He walked over and pressed her to a wall, tracing his fingers around her cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" She whined desperately. He smiled and bent down, kissing along her cheek bone.

"No" he whispered, pressing his mouth onto hers. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, screaming into his mouth. He felt his tongue prying her lips apart and cried softly.

His hands slipped up her shirt and wrapped around her back, his tongue exploring her mouth. It felt wet and tasted of beer and cigarettes. Suddenly the man collapsed and Hana pulled her shirt down, the blinked at the brown haired boy again. And he blinked at her,

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, his pet white dog nosing her hand gently. Hana gave a nod, but was still shaking. "What's your name?" He asked, walking over and getting onto the dog, he passed her his hand so she could get up. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" He declared proudly. Hana smiled back at him,

"Jin Hana" she said gently, getting onto the dog. She felt the boy's chest press up against her back and smiled slightly as the dog started to walk.

"So…are you okay?" He asked again. Hana blushed, her cheeks going bright red.

"Just…a little frightened" she admitted. "I'm not hurt apart from my fingers" she said, the man had broken her fingers while he was kissing her. The boy blinked and moved his hand around hers,

"D'you wanna come over?" He asked, she could hear the nervousness in his voice. Hana smiled and nodded slightly at him, and he smiled back. "Mum can do amazing things to broken fingers," Kiba said. "I should know since I get them enough." He laughed as the dog sped up.

And that's when I made my first friend…


	3. Broken Fingers

**YAY! Chapter three~ Hope you enjoy it~**

**Mild fighting in this chapter, one kiss  
><strong>

**Please enjoy-**

**Whovian Freak**

* * *

><p>Kiba walked into his house and let go of Hana's hand. He sighed and pulled a chair out for her to sit on while he walked over to the freezer and got out and icepack.<p>

"Is that better?" He asked the girl, while holding the ice-pack onto her fingers. Hana smiled softly at him and a crimson colour flushed over Kiba's cheeks.

"Thanks" she whispered. She smiled back at him, looking at his cute dimples when he smiled. His furrowed brow as if he was thinking.

Kiba groaned inside his head and looked back up. _She's. So. __Gorgeous__. _Kiba thought. His shook his head, gazing into her blue eyes made his stomach churn.

"Uh…let me just get mum…" Kiba said, giving her a quick smile before bolting upstairs. He walked into his mum's room, and she was having an argument with his sister.

"No. Hana. No" The mum repeated. _My sister and my…erm, friend has the same names_ he thought. He gave an awkward cough and his mum turned to look at him.

"What is it Kiba?" She snapped her tone sharp. Kiba opened his mouth but his sister interrupted him. "Kiba I don't have time for this, I'm busy. Now shoo" she ordered. Kiba narrowed his eyes and walked outside.

He walked back downstairs and blinked at Hana, she cocked her head to the side. "She's busy…" Kiba said, trailing off. "What…I mean; would you like to go for a walk or something?" He asked. Hana looked at her fingers, and then shrugged.

"I should go home…get mum to check my fingers," Hana told him. Kiba groaned at himself _idiot, idiot, idiot_ he swore to himself inside his head.

Hana blushed at him and walked over, giving his cheek a quick kiss. "I'd like to visit again though." She said, giving Kiba a hug then walking out the door.

Kiba touched his cheek, his mouth gaping open. "Whoa" he muttered. He heard a cough and looked around at his sister.

"'Whoa' what? Do I look that bad?" Hana asked. Kiba blinked at her, and then choked on laughter. "BAD?" He exclaimed. "You look terrible" he laughed, sitting down.

He felt a thump on his back and yelped, standing up and grabbing her hair. His sister yelped and tried to pull away, but he just held more. She turned around and kneed him in the crotch; and hard too.

Kiba yelped and grabbed hold of himself, gritting his teeth in pain. Hana smirked at him "Ha" she said. Kiba growled and jumped at her, using his weight to push her down.

"You'll pay for that" he spat. Biting her nose and digging his nails into her arm. Hana screeched and knocked him away, Kiba tumbled over.

His sister let out a low growl and jumped back at him, smashing Kiba's head into the wall.

That's when he went unconscious. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments and critiques! What do you think will happen next?<strong>


End file.
